


Mask

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gamora, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, LiveJournal Prompt, Oral Sex, Pass it on, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starmora, Sub Peter Quill, also sweet sex, bdsm undertones, for real, gotg kinkmeme, in the loosest sense of the term, peter is very affectionate during sex, put a bit of romance in there too, that's all this is, touchy-feely peter all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Based on the prompt of Peter having sex with the mask on. Basically just an excuse for gratuitous starmora smut.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> [Gotg kinkmeme prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=237582#t237582): "Peter/Any fucking with the mask on: Exactly what the title says. No fuss on details. Just sex with the mask on."
> 
> So I went to town with that, and now present you with some Starmora smut with a light dom!Gamora and light sub!Peter having some fun with oral sex even though this prompt was posted on livejournal 4 freakin years ago.

Peter never knows how she can manage to do this. How she can make things like this _work._ How she can take what one would assume would be a dominant male sexual position and easily turn it into one of the most submissive positions he had ever been in. One of the hottest too.

* * *

Peter is a very physically affectionate person. Especially during sex.

And Gamora's restrained him many times before, and it's been great.

Just- this is a new type of restraint. Not only physical, but like on a whole 'nother psychological level of barrier.

Because even when he's tied up, he always tries to kiss her, so greedy for her lips. And she loves that about him. She always has so much fun teasing him, going in for the kiss and Peter lifts his head up, then pulling away at the last second, hearing him groan.

He likes kissing her body too. Not just oral (though that is something he's also fond of giving her), but just her whole body. Her throat, behind her ear, her clavicle, peppering kisses down her arm, lavishing her wrists with loving attention, kissing her shoulder, her upper back, along her spine, that area just above her belly button that always earns him a breathless laugh no matter what. Decorating her rib cage with hickeys, trailing his lips up her sternum, teasing her breasts, making Gamora make some fucking noise. Sucking on her hip bone. Running his hands over her body as he makes his way up her strong legs, scattering kisses on her inner thighs with the most delicate presses of his lips.

He really loves feeling her, touching her, and he really loves kissing her. And any kisses she'll give him. He loves _every_ kiss she gives him.

* * *

So when she tells him he's going to be wearing his mask when she fucks him, it really is a punishment crafted for him. He can't even try to press his lips to her shoulder blades, graze her wrists with warm kisses, nuzzle into the crook of her neck, or any of that other disgustingly affectionate shit he loves during sex (they both love it, that's no secret).

* * *

She doesn't tie him up this time. No bondage at all. Except for his face. And it is weird cause it's like a bondage thing- not a gag, he can still talk fine, great even, but it feels like it's in the same realm. A constraint.

* * *

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck, G- _ah_ , oh fuck,” he chanted under her ministrations.

While she couldn't see his expression, she knew _exactly_ how wrecked his face looked right now. And the way his moans sounded coming out of the mask... amazing.

* * *

One thing Gamora likes is when he gets rough, or at least stops being careful. Peter's always so goofy and light hearted, but when they fuck- let's just say Gamora's still not used to the novelty of Peter Quill being serious and deliciously dark. Yes, she does enjoy him being submissive and whimpering as she teases and denies him. But she also enjoys when he's, not quite dominant, but assertive. Even when he was being submissive he was still unapologetically eager, his hands confident and sure when he reached out for her and tried to pull her to him. Even when she was being dominant he was still rough with her just the way she liked him to be.

An assertive and aggressive Peter in bed was a huge turn on. Especially when, after being told enough times that she's not as delicate as a Terran or whatever species he's had trysts with, when she tells him to fuck her face, he actually fucks her face now. Instead of being annoyingly and endearingly careful whenever she wanted him to stop treating her mouth like it was some delicate little thing and wanted him to start going hard, fast, and rough.

* * *

When she's got him stripped in bed in absolutely nothing but his mask, it all goes downhill desperate incredibly fast.

She had him seated on the side of their bed and just climbed on top of him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and straddling him.

He just looked so good she couldn't resist. Already half hard when they'd only gotten undressed just a moment ago and she'd barely even touched him yet. Though she was already pretty wet herself, so she could hardly blame him.

(She doesn't. At all.)

Gamora carded her hand through his hair, using her grip on those short, brown curls of his to tilt his head to the side, licking that sensitive spot just below his ear and feeling him shudder in response.

Peter just leaned back on his hands, fingers scrunching in the bed sheets, trying to be good and patient.

When she began sucking on his throat, he actually _whined._ And he couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't try to kiss her, catch her lips in an ill advised and futile attempt at getting what he wanted. He couldn't even rest his forehead on her shoulder, or be good and not try to kiss her but nuzzle into the crook of her neck, the contact all warm and perfect. No, because Gamora was holding his head in place by his hair, his neck extended out for her, nipping up and down his throat, sucking little love bites into his skin as his head lolled to the side completely covered by his mechanical mask. His whole face covered while she kissed along the line of his jaw, just below where the mask stopped on his skin, and hearing every hitch of his breath amplified while he was just powerless beneath her touch.

And he fucking _loved_ it.

No, he hated it. It was awful. God, it was so good. He wished she'd never stop.

“' _Mora_ ,” he breathed, rocking his hips up into hers, desperate for some friction.

“I ever told you how good you sound when you say my name?” She asked with a smirk, pulling back to study him with a completely earned level of satisfaction.

Before he could complain about how she was teasing him in more ways than one she trailed her hand down his chest so appreciatively before she got up and off of him. And before he really had a chance to miss her contact she had lowered herself to the floor on her knees, and when he got what she had in mind he wasted no time scooting over to the edge of the bed for her.

All the way so she was positioned neatly between his legs now hanging off the bed, her long dark hair tickling his skin, nuzzling his thigh sweetly and then giving him a quick, sharp bite that made him yelp and made his balls tighten with desire.

Gamora looked up at him, smiling. His chest flushed pink and heaving, how _noisy_ his breaths were, and him staring down at her behind the red lights of his mask- stars, what a sight.

“Now Starlord,” she purred, licking his cock from base to tip, looking up at him. “How would you use a willing mouth?”

Peter groaned, his legs growing shaky as his feet were planted on the floor. She knew _exactly_ what it did to him, when she was teasing him and said that. Made his stomach drop and his knees go weak, til he's just putty in her hands.

The thing is, he's had a lot of one night stands, and more than a few of them have actually called him Starlord during sex. But it never affected him like this.

But coming from Gamora's mouth... it _always_ did something to him. When she was getting him all hot and bothered with that sultry dripping honey teasing tone, purring Starlord in his ear, smirking at how _easily_ she could destroy him like this- yeah that definitely did something to him.

He wasn't sure if Gamora could tell if the next sound he made was a moan or a whimper, and to be honest, he didn't know either.

She just asked him how he would _use her mouth._ How the hell did she turn that into one of the most dominant things a woman had ever said to him? How?

He was far, far beyond being able to use words to answer her question, so he just showed her. Curled his fingers up in those thick long locks of hers, guiding her head to wrap her lips around his cock, and then slamming into that hot little mouth of hers. Gamora made a surprised sound at that sudden move of his, which soon turned into a low, satisfied chuckle. He gave her a moment to adjust, waited until her tongue was lapping at the underside of his cock, just barely bobbing her head, encouraging him to take control of their movements again.

Which he did, fuck he did. Picked up the pace and force, spurred on by every sound she made that reverberated around him. She gripped his hip, her thumb smoothing gentle circles onto the sensitive skin there. More than anything, the sounds of his own gasping filled his ears. It was the mask, definitely the mask. His breathing was the only thing he could hear, the desperate and needy vocal cues attached to every single one, and it was so _loud._ To him, at least. He wasn't sure exactly exactly how loud they came out of the mask sounding, but he was half convinced it amplified those moan-y panting sounds he was making until they were echoing off the walls.

Probably not- probably only sounded that loud to him. Gamora could definitely hear him loud enough though. Every time he made a particularly sharp whimper (which was almost constantly right now) she would look up at him with such a delighted smirk in her eyes before adding even more vigor to her efforts as she worked with him to better fuck her face. Opening her mouth wider, stretching her jaw to accommodate him deeper, swiping and swirling her tongue as she moved on his length.

And when she felt him getting close, his cock twitching and hips stuttering, she hollowed out her cheeks as he pounded into her for release. It wasn't long before orgasm hit him, because Gamora got what she wanted. If she wanted him to cum, there wasn't much he could do about it.

Peter bit his lip as he released inside her, his fingers that were tangled in the roots of her hair moving to brush through it as she licked him clean of any remnants of his orgasm, mindful of his sensitive state.

He leaned over once she pulled off of him with the intention of resting his forehead on top of her head, actually groaning when he hit the top of her head and remembered he still had his _mask_ on. So much for closeness.

Gamora chuckled, lifting her hand to curl around his ear and press the button so she could see his face again.

“Good?” She questioned with a smile.

“ _Great.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not.


End file.
